Hallow
Hallowstar is a white tom with ginger-orange markings and narrow, intense, and menacing amber eyes. __TOC__ Before Flightless Hallow is a young (unnamed) kit, born to Light of BloodClan. His father's name is unknown. He was mentioned to have a sister. His mother tells him a story about a evil cat she knew named Wasp, and how she had tried to murder Shadow, the current BloodClan leader. He is present at the meeting announcing Shadow's death and the new leader of the Clan. He sits with his "aunt" Dusty and "uncle" Wolf. Wolf asks if Light had given him a name yet, and Light appears to admit that she was going to call him Pumpkin. Wolf and Hallow exchange glances, showing distaste for the name. When Shadow is announced dead by Oberon, he is clueless at what was going on, because he was only a kit. When the meeting is over, he notices Oberon's tail whisk away behind a broken-down house. Soon enough, the Clan gathers to bury Shadow's body and sit vigil. Before this happens, though, Night (Oberon's sister), declares she has an announcement. She accuses Shadow of betraying her mate. She had found out moons ago that Wolf had been meeting Shadow in secret, shocking the Clan to silence. She tells them she is Wolf's kit that he bore with his former mate. Oberon growls at her, angry, and Dusty backs away from Wolf. Another cat appears, Slash, trying to talk sense into Night, because they were sitting vigil soon. Night snaps at him, telling him to stop trying to make her change her loyalties. The cats look at her, confused. Night tells them she is Wasp's follower. The Clan is horrified at this. Oberon steps up and demands for her to leave at once, his tone absolutely furious, and snaps that she will not be hallowed where she is going. Night nods, saying she doesn't belong in the Clan. She runs away, but not before Slash yowls that he loves her as she runs and jumps a fence, disappearing into the shadows. Hallow returns to his barn stall to find his sister just returning from wherever she had gone. He tells her she missed two meetings this time. His sister just ignores him, attempting to go to sleep. He annoys her, asking where she was. She rolls her eyes and finally agrees to show him, but they couldn't tell Light. He follows her to an abandoned twoleg nest. He can see shadows inside, and his sister tells him they're twolegs, the ones who feed her and pet her. Hallow shows distaste towards the food the twolegs have outside their door, and tells her she can have all of it. After that, they return to BloodClan and go to sleep for the night. Flightless Hallow is a fairly young loner of apprentice size. BloodClan was mentioned to be disbanded, and his mother had died of old age moons before. He is shown hunting a rabbit, but scaring it before he can kill it. There he sees Moorpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. They don't talk, but he stares after her curiously. That night, he is sleeping atop a twoleg den. He watches two kits out of the corner of his eye, He wishes he could have a friend to play with, but he shakes it off, believing that he likes lonliness. Remembering he missed his rabbit, he feels the emptiness of his stomach. He goes off to hunt. He is stalking a rabbit when Moorpaw confronts him again. As he kills the rabbit she knocks it out of his jaws. He protests that the rabbit was his, but Moorpaw tells him he was trespassing and that that was ThunderClan prey. Humiliated that he couldn't fight back, he stalks off. As he is sitting on a fence in frustration, the two kits from before come and claw at his tail, laughing at him. Angrily, he lashes out at them and walks away towards the lake. As he is stalking away, a voice stops him. Recognizing it as Moorpaw's, he snaps at her to tell him what she wants. Moorpaw drops a crow at his paws, telling him it was a gift from ThunderClan, and to stay off their territory from now on. Surprised, he accepts the crow without saying thank-you and pads away. He sleeps on the roof of the twoleg den again, before being harassed by the two kits again. Snarling at them, he eats his crow silently. The next day he is sitting at the lake, his eyes closed in comfort as he is surprised by Moorpaw once again. She asks him how the hunting was going, and Hallow is suspicious, wondering why she followed him around all the time. With hesitation, he replied it was fine. She asked if he had tried hunting in RiverClan or ShadowClan yet. He shakes his head, saying he tried and it was too wet and marshy. Then, unexpectedly, Moorpaw asks him if he thought about joining ThunderClan. He tells her no, and nervously wonders if he would even fit in. He says that he knows nothing about Clan life. Moorpaw promises to teach him, before padding off. Pondering this decision, Hallow confronts two ThunderClan warriors, Snowfur and Silverpaw. He asks them if he can see the leader, but Snowfur informs him that she is the deputy and asks him what he wants. He asks to join the Clan, and Snowfur tells him to follow her. He is dismayed after seeing them so uncomfortable around him, saying shyly that he meant no harm. When Snowfur brings him to camp, he is nervous when he sees all the cats and their intimidating leader, Shadestar. Shadestar accepts his wish to join, adressing him the name Hallowpaw and telling him that he will be his mentor. Hallowpaw is excited, honored that the leader would mentor him. He looks around for Moorpaw, wondering where she was. Is it six moons later that he and Moorpaw are made warriors, Hallowfrost and Moorhare. He asks Moorhare if she wanted to start a patrol, but Snowfur buts in and tells him that she'll be overseeing that. In annoyance, he nods, and Snowfur tells them they can bring a patrol to WindClan's border. As they are renewing borders, they spot a group of cats surrounding Shadestar. They pad over. Maplepaw, the medicine cat apprentice, is telling Shadestar that he should go back to camp because of his cough. Shadestar protests, but soon gives in and stalks back to camp. Hallowfrost is worried for his leader, but follows Moorhare to finish the patrol. Category:ThunderClan Category:Tom Category:Leader Category:BloodClan Category:Deceased